The Pound
by RyuuMahou
Summary: Kagome's Jichan convinces her that considering the recent increase in crime, that it would be good to get a dog. Who just so happens to show up while she's heading out the door? Mild InuKag fluff ONESHOT


**I have no idea where this came from but on a whim, I wrote it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but if I did he'd probably wear less...XD**

* * *

**The Pound**

"Where do you think you're going, wench?" an annoyed inuhanyou asked as he watched his miko of eighteen put on her 'flipu-flopu' things.

"I'm going to the pound to get a dog," the girl answered, righting herself and making sure that her shirt and skirt were situated before turning around to face her hanyou protector.

"A dog?" Inuyasha asked curiously, his eyebrows rising up into his bangs.

"Yeah, there'd been an increase in crimes lately and Jii-chan started worrying about me walking places, so he gave me some money to go get a dog. He also thought that it would be good to have a watch dog around the shrine," Kagome explained, handing Inuyasha a red bandana and walking out of the house.

"Your Jiji was gunna let you go out _by yourself_ to get a dog when the crime's increased?" Inuyasha asked incredulously with a growl as he fitted the bandana over his ears and followed Kagome down the shrine steps.

"It's mostly at night and if you haven't noticed by now, its midday," Kagome pointed out as she headed down the sidewalk.

Inuyasha snorted and folded his arms across his chest inside his haori sleeves. "'Mostly' don't cut it, wench!" he growled.

"Whatever, we're here," Kagome mumbled, stopping in front of a large building.

Inuyasha sniffed the air cautiously, noting the overwhelming scents of many dogs, male and female, shit and urine. He scrunched his nose in disgust and looked at his miko. "Are you sure? I don't particularly like the smell of this place," he told her.

"Yeah, the least I can do is to be able to take a dog out of this prison," Kagome spoke with conviction, walking into the building with her hanyou following loyally after her.

Inuyasha looked around the room that they walked into. There were many brightly colored papers all around the room on the walls and a couple chairs scattered about. Kagome talked with a woman behind the desk before the woman nodded and walked out from behind her desk to a door. She unclipped a ring of keys from her belt and unlocked the door, ushering the miko and hanyou through before following them and relocking the deadbolt.

"The dogs are right back this way," the woman said, leading the two through a swinging door. The room that they entered was filled with dogs, all behind metal fences and gates that extended from floor to ceiling. The barking that had rung through the air all stopped when the three entered, all dogs recognizing the tell tale scents of an alpha male and female. The woman raised an eyebrow at her normally very chatty dogs.

Kagome looked up at her hanyou and raised an eyebrow. He glanced at her and smirked before walking down the room, Kagome following after him, looking at all of the prospective dogs.

Inuyasha looked at the dogs on either side of him, all sitting perfectly still behind their gates as he walked by. He had to find the perfect dog for his miko for when he wasn't here to protect her.

_'Too old, too young, too small, there!'_ he thought, looking at a large year-old, fixed male dog. His fur was a creamy white and short with black patches sprinkled here and there. The dog's posture straightened and his ears erected fully when he noticed the alpha male's attention was on him.

"This one," Inuyasha said. The dog's demeanor perked up, his forepaws shifting in elation.

"The Great Dane?" the woman asked skeptically. "Are you sure? This one's quite violent."

"Keh," Inuyasha answered, moving to open the gate.

"Wait!" the woman said panicked, moving to stop him, but was too slow. Inuyasha was already in the pen, his hand on the Dane's head as he squatted down on his haunches to inspect the dog. The Dane sat perfectly still, allowing the hanyou to inspect his eyes and jowls. Satisfied with the condition of the Dane's teeth, Inuyasha proceeded to inspect his forepaws. The hanyou noted with satisfaction that the dewclaws were still attached and felt to be anchored to the bone.

Inuyasha shifted to the side of the dog and placed the back of his fingers on the dog's stomach. The Dane took the hint and stood up, his tail bowed submissively. Inuyasha inspected his haunches and back paws before standing and scratching the dog's left ear that came up to his belly button.

"Is it okay for me to come in?" Kagome asked from the open gate, the woman from the front staring wide eyed from behind her.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," the woman spoke with a shaky voice. "I don't know why he's acting like this all of a sudden."

"Keh, its fine," Inuyasha scoffed looking down at the big dog and scratching the top of his head. Kagome walked in and held the back of her hand out for the dog to inspect.

The dog sniffed the offered hand, noting that the scent of his alpha was all over the girl. He licked the proffered hand and wagged his tail.

Kagome giggled and scratched him between the eyes. "I like him," she said, smiling as the dog sat down and reveled in her attention. She turned back to the shell shocked woman and said, "We'll take him!" As she walked away with the woman, Inuyasha stayed behind with the dog.

He looked down at the dog and growled in the inu language, ** Protect alpha female. ** The Dane looked in the direction that Kagome had gone and then back up at his alpha to woof in the affirmative. Inuyasha nodded and walked with the dog out of room and through the swinging door. He stopped at the next door and twisted the protruding piece of metal like the woman had. He heard a click and grabbed the metal handle pulling the door open and allowing the dog to exit before him.

Inuyasha let the door close behind him and looked to Kagome, who stood in front of the desk, writing something out on some paper. He walked over to her and stood off to the side and behind her. The Great Dane had already moved to her side, sitting down on his rump and staring up at her curiously.

The woman moved from behind the desk and relocked the door that Inuyasha had just closed. She moved back behind the desk, a safe distance away from the large dog and said, "You're all set. Are you sure that you want him?"

Kagome smiled and nodded before handing the woman the papers that she was filling out. She turned to smile at Inuyasha before looking down at her new dog. She scratched his head and led the way towards the door.

"Wait!" the woman exclaimed, alarmed as she reached under her desk for a nylon leash. "Don't you want a leash?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and then down at her dog. He moved closer to her and butted his head under her hand. She turned her head back to look at the woman and said, "Nope, I think we're good." They walked out of the pound and started down the street. Kagome looked down at her new dog and wondered aloud, "What am I going to name you?"

Inuyasha looked down at the dog and woofed, ** Name, pup? ** The dog gave an answering woof and Inuyasha looked back up at his miko who was watching him with a curious gaze. "He says his name is Fuyuki."

"You can talk to him?" she asked, her eyes shining and lips smiling.

Inuyasha blushed and scoffed, "Keh! Course I can, wench! What do you take me for?"

"My protector," Kagome told him with a smile, grabbing onto his arm and smiling up at him, "in the Sengoku Jidai." She looked down at Fuyuki and petted him with her free hand. "And Fuyuki will be my protector here, when you aren't."

Inuyasha blushed and looked away. "Keh," he mumbled. Kagome giggled and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Come one! Let's get back to the shrine!" Kagome exclaimed and proceeded to run down the sidewalk, dragging her hanyou behind her and Fuyuki ran after them, his tail wagging and tongue lolling.

* * *

**Please read and review! Check out its companion piece too! It's called _The Predicament._**

**Emi**


End file.
